


Longing, In Another's Tongue

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 692 OV, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Garif, Interspecies, M/M, Pickup Lines, Pre-Game(s), Rabanastre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basch picking up a garif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing, In Another's Tongue

"I do not think you understand what you say."

The night is late, but Basch is hopeful. He speaks the phrase again. Some sounds are foreign to Galtean, difficult for his mouth to find, but the lover who taught him was pleased that Basch made the effort.

Makalu only stares over the rim of his glass, so Basch repeats himself in the hume tongue. "I admire your mask."

"That is what you said. Do you know what it means?"

"If my suit is unwelcome--"

"Humes are impatient." Makalu finishes his stout in one draught. "Do you have your own room?"


End file.
